


Honey

by yty



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, c:, ftm hwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yty/pseuds/yty
Summary: He gets what he wants.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> someday ill write something thats not hwitae. today is not one of those days.

_Look at you._

Youngkyun trembles. Taeyang’s breath is hot and damp on his inner thigh. Close, but not close enough.

_What a needy little boy._

The younger boy lets out an airy laugh, covers his reddening face with his hands as his thighs are spread. Plush lips latch onto the soft skin there.

_So wet._

For you, Youngkyun mumbles as that mouth begins sucking bites into sensitive skin. He can feel Taeyang’s smile. The older traces his fingertips in teasing patterns higher up, almost where Youngkyun needs it most but still not quite. Youngkyun shimmies, hoping to relay a request without words.

Taeyang complies too quickly, forces the other’s legs open wider to give himself more room. He licks a leisurely stripe up Youngkyun’s cunt, relishing in the heavy, thick taste that spreads across his tongue, the barely noticeable twitches of muscle under his fingertips.

Youngkyun lets out a single word, again. This wish, too, comes quickly. Taeyang shifts attention to his clit and hardens his tongue to a point to lick the soft bud in unrelenting circles. The younger breathes a string of curses into the air, reaches down with both hands to keep the source of stimulation in place.

He nearly shrieks when he feels the lightest scrape of teeth. That’s new, he thinks. So is this other…something, another one of Taeyang’s damn trick, alternating between humming against the younger’s cunt and lapping at the slit like a man dying of thirst.

Above him Youngkyun is fighting himself. He wants to grind his pussy onto that filthy mouth until he’s dripping cum, fuck, no, he wants to curl away from the sensations, wants his hands fisted in Taeyang’s hair, no, in the sheets because there’s more leverage that way.

The longer it goes on the more intense the urge to shrink away gets. Taeyang’s grip on his narrow waist gets tighter with every movement and eventually he’s left with no other option but to stay there and take it. He whines, chokes on pleads, convulses until the high tapers off, the heat in his belly dissipates as Taeyang moves north in a line of feather light kisses.

And there would be complaining or, at the very least some type of protest, if Youngkyun wasn’t all too aware that that would end their little meeting early. He’s doubly grateful for his semblance of self restraint when a tongue is replaced with fingers, god yes he loves those long fingers.

They make a few passes, up and down and up again, coating themselves in slick before going back down and sinking inside.

Youngkyun arches both neck and back, sighs.

Taeyang’s kisses have made their way to Youngkyun’s exposed neck.

_You’re so pretty like this._

Those words, at any other time, in any other situation, would have been as sweet as the voice that formed them. Perhaps they should be now. Youngkyun doesn’t know. At this moment, as far as he’s concerned, his world is the fingers moving inside him and the gorgeous being peppering kisses across his jawline.

The lips halt their movements just before reaching Youngkyun’s own. The fingers, though, move fast enough to create a squelching sound that sends a rush of heat (shame?) through the younger. In theory he should want to hide. In reality he clenches around the digits, eyes forced shut and on the brink of delirium.

_Fuck._

It comes in two flavors; one high and drawn out, cried out to the ceiling, the other whispered short and low in awe. Youngkyun convulses, then gushes onto Taeyang’s fingers, the sheets, his own thighs.

Taeyang withdraws his fingers from the sensitive hole. He flexes his fingers, watches the sticky between them drip down into the webbing. He smiles to himself.

Youngkyun melts down into the bed, exhausted. He watches Taeyang crawling up his body through his haze, hopes desperately that the older isn’t on one of his sadistic streaks. Thankfully (this time) he isn’t. Instead he leans down and holds his cum drenched fingers up to the younger’s bottom lip as if they’re an offering.

_Open up. I want you to taste how good your little pussy is._

Youngkyun’s face heats, but he parts his lips to let them in. He sucks on the long digits almost lazily. His eyelids feel like lead. Taeyang smiles again, this time significantly less smug.

_You’re perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on tungle @littlehwi.


End file.
